For games played on an interactive surface, especially those board games, it is difficult for processors and sensors to identify orientation of game pieces, for example, to determine that a card is laid face up or face down on a table. During gameplay, usually players have to take care of the game pieces manually, which increases their workload. Thus, the intelligence of the games is desired to be significantly improved.